digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon Adventure: Anode Tamer and Cathode Tamer
|publisher= |designer = |engine = |released=(JP:) December 15, 1999 (Anode Tamer), January 20, 2000 (Cathode Tamer) (HK:) September 18, 2001 (Veedramon version) |genre= |modes= |ratings= |platforms= , |media= |requirements = |input = }} and are two video games for the . Together, they represent the first installment in the ''Tamer series starring Ryo Akiyama. It is also one of the few Digimon games to be released in English by Bandai Asia with its colorized port for the titled Digimon Adventure: Anode Tamer and Cathode Tamer: Veedramon Version. Plot Ryo is a boy roughly the same age as the older , which is about 11. He lives with his parents in a comfortable two-story house. On December 31, 1999, while chatting online a blackout occurs and Ryo's mother asks him to check the fuse-box. Before he can do so, however, a voice calls out to him from his computer, which is displaying a machine he's never seen before. The voice pleads to him to touch the device, which Ryo (rather naively) does. The next thing he knows, he's suddenly in the middle of a forest and confronted by , Taichi "Tai" Kamiya's Digimon partner. After Agumon explains that Ryo was summoned because a powerful evil Digimon called captured the DigiDestined, then warped the very essence of time and resurrected previously defeated evil Digimon such as and , Ryo quite understandably finds it all hard to believe and thinks he's having a nightmare from too many video games. He quickly realizes he has no choice but to help after getting injured by a Kuwagamon/Shellmon (depending on which game). This alerts him to the fact that this is not a dream and very real. He thus begins his quest to rescue the DigiDestined and defeat Millenniumon. Along the way, he befriends a number of Digimon allied to the DigiDestined, including , , and the DigiDestined partners themselves. He also encounters villains previously defeated by the DigiDestined beginning with Devimon, then Etemon, Myotismon and the Dark Master before confronting Milleniumon. (Depending on which game, he takes on the form of one of his two components, either or ). After a fierce battle, Ryo and his Digimon comrades are able to vanquish the villain and rescue Tai, the last of the DigiDestined being held prisoner. His task done, Ryo bids his new friends a tearful farewell and returns home, where his parents note he seems to have grown up a bit. Battle System The battles are based on turns and Digimon attack ones there are next to them, or use Variable Moves to attack the ones there are faraway. During the battles, the Digimon can walk through the camp. Land and Ocean Digimon reach bigger distance at earth and water respectively, and Sky Digimon can fly a long way off. Variable Moves The powerful attacks of the digimons. To use a Variable Move, they digivolve to Ultimate or Mega forms of them or another digimons, and use their attacks. Variable Moves can cause damage, cut or recover digimons' status or to heal them. They can be found by putting two or more digimon that has something in common fighting together or when a digimon see another using one many times. Digimon known to be included The following 182 Digimon can be found in the game. Bolded Digimon appear only as Variables, a type of special move. Gallery File:Game anodecathodetamer cover-1-.jpg|Veedramon Verion External links * Category:Games Category:Weekly Featured Articles Category:WonderSwan games Category:WonderSwan Color games Category:1999 Video Games Category:2000 Video Games Category:2001 Video Games